csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fish Called Samuel/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: The victim was definitively shot in the Face, which was the C.O.D. And from Close Range, in order to puncture the glass and enter his skull. Al Robbins: To get this close, the killer either held the victim hostage or was a Close Friend. All I can sy for certain is the victim was murdered in cold blood. Al Robbins: I recovered the bullet from the suit, but it's obloterated beyond repair after smashing into the back of the helmet. Examine Bullet Fragments D.B. Russell: I heard you got a "whale" of a case. Good job putting that Bullet back together. D.B. Russell: Doesn't look like any bullet I've seen. Check this bullet and its lands and grooves in Ballistics. Analyze Fabric David Hodges: The fabric was a Poly-Cotton blend, in very wide use of clothing, but I did find out it was blue. David Hodges: The victim wasn't wearing anything blue, and with proximity to the incident, I can tell you, your killer is wearing something blue. Analyze Shoe Print Henry Andrews: A salt water and blood sample, something's fishy, right? Henry Andrews: Okay, I'll sto p wth the jokes. On to the results. I can verify that the blood DNA is a match to our victim, Sam Piscatores. Henry Andrews: So the killer was wearing these shoes. And I measured it out. The kiler wears a size 9 shoe. Analyze Gun Pieces Morgan Brody: Alright, that was fun. Now that we have the gun back together, let's check if it's the one that fired the Bullet. Analyze Antique Gun Morgan Brody: The lands and grooves are a match. Congratulations! You found the murder weapon. Morgan Brody: So what's the pawn shop doing with the gun that killed Sam? It's time we talk to the owner, Cyrus Bolt. Examine Dead Fish David Hodges: That seems to be the cause of death. The Purple Tang swallowed Diamonds that tore it up inside. But what were diamonds doing inside the aquarium? Examine Diamond David Hodges: Talk about a Diamond on the rough. Someone recut it recently. I'll run that serial number through our database. This might take a while. Analyze Diamond Serial Number David Hodges: I got a hit on this Serial Number. It belonged to a person who recently had their diamond appraised and found out it was fake. David Hodges: And they stayed at the Mediterranean a few weeks ago. I think the victim, Sam, was involved with Stealing diamonds from guests. D.B. Russell: That might be true. I did some digging into Sam's life. Turns out he had training as a Jeweler amd was once Arrested on jewelry Fraud charges. D.B. Russell: You know what they say, Diamonds are a girl's best friend. So, let's talk to the Two Women in Sam's life. Examine Filter Collection D.B. Russell: Great find in the tank. There's a chip you get from AA for being Sober.. I found out our victim has been sober for 6 months. D.B. Russell: This chip is for 5 years sober. Aand you have to earn them. There was some Blood on that chip from the victim. D.B. Russell: Looks like our killer left it behind. And now we know our killer is in AA and has been sober for at lest 5 years. Examine Diving Suit Henry Andrews: I see you found some Fingerprints on the inside of the helmet, but they match the victim, Sam Piscatores. Sara Sidle: I noticed some yellow paint scratches on the helmet, which may have been from a Struggle before the murder. Sara Sidle: Maybe the victim struggled with the killer before he was shot. We should look for Yellow Paint in the Maintenance area behind the tank. Examine Gold Statue David Hodges: I ran the prints through the sistem, and got a hit on a workcard at the Mediterranean. They belong to [Scott. D.B. Russell: Janis Scott, we haven't heard about her yet. Who is she? [David Hodges: Not sure, she works at the Mediterranean as a housekeeping maid. D.B. Russell: Hmm. Pawned a stolen item from the casino and the same place where the treasure Chest came from. Let's talk to her. Examine Mermaid Scale David Hodges: I have a match, these Scales came off of a Mermaid Costume, perhaps in a Struggle. Brass is bringing her in. Examine Jewelry Stash David Hodges: A few of these diamonds have been reported missing. So we can now connect Sam and the casino Heist to Cyrus Bolt's Pawn Shop. Category:Transcripts